


Il papà preferito

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: «Luce dei miei occhi, cosa c’è?» chiese Langley all’interno della nuova nursery creata apposta per i gemelli. Calico, loro zio, aveva già la sua cameretta personale in un’altra ala del Palazzo.Prenderli entrambi nello stesso momento non era possibile, così tirò su dalla culla, con estrema delicatezza, il primo bimbo da sinistra.
Relationships: Langley/Celes/Shannen
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans, COW-Tverse & Polyverso





	Il papà preferito

**Author's Note:**

> Settima settimana del COW-T 10, M1a (COWTVERSE)  
> Rating: Safe  
> Parole: 1224

A Tanit, la landa più antica di Fandom, landa dove sorgeva la Capitale dallo stesso nome e nella quale avevano sempre vissuto le Veggenti regnanti e Primi Ministri in carica, le notti erano sempre molto suggestive.  
Non che Langley andasse spesso in giro per l’imponente e popolosa Capitale per poter affermare con assoluta certezza ciò, soprattutto da quando era impegnato in una relazione seria con i suoi Preziosi, ma talvolta il giovane preferiva trascurare il sonno per perdersi in qualche meditazione favorita dal silenzio.  
Anche un silenzio pacifico, intervallato dai respiri regolari di Celes e Shannen, poteva significare il Paradiso.  
Tuttavia, quella notte, nel silenzio risuonarono con forza, quasi a voler già manifestare il loro temperamento, due pianti gemelli.  
Fortuna che a Shannen non lo svegliavano nemmeno le cannonate, soprattutto se era immerso in un sonno così appagato e profondo, però Celes si mosse appena, esasperato.  
«Non ci credo. Non dirmi che devo perdere altre due ore per farli addormentare», biascicò infastidito sprofondando il viso nel cuscino.  
Langley sorrise nella penombra.  
«Non arrabbiarti con loro, zucchero del mio cuore. Questa volta ci penso io. Preoccupati solo di riprendere il tuo dolce riposo», riferì il suo intento.  
Celes, i capelli color platino scompigliati, aprì gli occhi e lo individuò al proprio fianco.  
«Se ci tieni non ti fermerò di certo», mormorò assonnato.  
Langley si sporse per baciarlo amorevolmente sulla tempia, balzò fuori dal letto e si rivestì in fretta.

«Luce dei miei occhi, cosa c’è?» chiese Langley all’interno della nuova nursery creata apposta per i gemelli. Calico, loro zio, aveva già la sua cameretta personale in un’altra ala del Palazzo.  
Prenderli entrambi nello stesso momento non era possibile, così tirò su dalla culla, con estrema delicatezza, il primo bimbo da sinistra.  
Si trattava di Gianfredo, un bel maschietto dalla pelle rosea e morbidissima, abituato a scalciare spesso con le gambette e le braccine in presenza di estranei, ma non con lui. I suoi singhiozzi si quietarono un poco, segno che voleva effettivamente essere cullato dal suo papà.  
Anche la gemellina, la principessina del Palazzo, percependo la presenza di Langley nella nursery si era rassicurata.  
Erano piccini molto speciali: avevano appena due mesi di vita, ma sapevano già riconoscere chi davvero li amava anche ad occhi chiusi. I loro capelli erano ancora radi, cortissimi, perciò non era ancora possibile stabilire se avessero preso più da Celes o più da Shannen. Sinceramente sperava da entrambi.  
«Volete che vi parli? Volete sentire la mia voce? Non sono bravo e abbastanza intonato per cantarvi una ninna nanna come vostra nonna Manila, però non vedo l’ora che cresciate abbastanza per potervi raccontare cose belle. Vorrei parlarvi della mia landa d’origine, Nocturnia, la più piccola nel Polyverso. Vorrei parlarvi di Aimaitopolis, la sua città principale, che era stata distrutta, ma che sta venendo pian piano ricostruita più bella di un tempo».  
Langley diceva tutte queste parole in un tono basso e ammaliante, ondeggiando sul posto per cullare Gianfredo.  
«Adesso però tocca alla tua sorellina, ok? Ti rimetto giù, tesoro, stai sereno», sussurrò massaggiandogli il piedino destro.  
Depose con cura il piccino e dopo aver preso in braccio Laurizia, egli continuò a parlare sommessamente.  
«Sicuramente potrò riferirvi qualcosa su zio Dimitri e suo mio padre Miguel. Lui non l’avevo mai conosciuto: è stato strano ritrovarlo poco tempo fa e chiacchierare con lui. Non temete miei cari: tra me e voi non andrà allo stesso modo, non lo permetterò. Sarò sempre presente e mi prenderò molta cura di entrambi: soprattutto di te, Laurizia. Sappi che proverò parecchia gelosia verso i tuoi pretendenti: se non saranno persone degne di fiducia, non dovranno neanche sfiorarti con un dito oppure subiranno la mia ira».  
A Langley venne da sospirare a quest’ultima affermazione e Laurizia, non capendo una parola ovviamente, gorgogliò di pura gioia. Langley rise, come a imitarla.  
«Figlia adorata, lo prendo per un sì», bisbigliò, sfregando candidamente il nasino con il proprio. La piccola, di rimando, sfiorò con le ditine i capelli scuri e riccioluti del più grande, il quale continuò a cullarla dolcemente nella tranquillità della notte di Tanit finché non fu certo che si fosse addormentata placidamente.  
Langley si era inoltre accertato che non avessero sporcato il pannolino, ma in caso non ci sarebbe stato problema nel cambiarlo: era piuttosto bravo in quello, a differenza degli altri due che invece si lamentavano di doverli fasciare ogni volta con uno pulito. Per fortuna le scorte non mancavano.  
«Sono il vostro papà anche se non condividiamo lo stesso sangue. Vi prego, non dimenticatelo mai. Buonanotte miei angeli».  
Langley rimase ancora a vegliare amorevolmente e in silenzio sul loro sonno, occupando una poltrona bordata di verde dai bordi dorati che faceva parte dell’arredo della stanza. Lui era un vampiro a metà, ma si sentì nuovamente immerso nel proprio Paradiso personale, abitato unicamente dalle persone speciali della sua esistenza.

«Guardalo: si è addormentato sulla poltrona».  
Quando Celes si svegliò, il suo primo pensiero fu di raggiungere Langley. Senza dire niente anche Shannen lo seguì. E al momento sostavano entrambi sulla soglia della nursery, sorpresi dall’immobilità perfetta del loro compagno.  
«Non sarà mica morto?» la buttò sull’ironia Shannen, ma ricevette ugualmente una gomitata da Celes.  
«Non dire sciocchezze. Non lo trovi adorabile?», constatò intenerito il Veggente in carica, nonché “madre” dei due pargoli.  
Pur tenendo la conversazione nel tono più basso possibile, i due gemelli dovevano averli sentiti, o aver percepito la loro presenza, perché dimostrarono di essersi svegliati piangendo con strilli acuti e i loro pianti si alternavano in modo perfetto, crescendo d’intensità.  
A poco servì la corsa di Celes per calmarli e non interrompere così il riposo beato di Langley.  
«Buongiorno!» esclamò questi, stiracchiando le braccia.  
«Mi sento un po’ indolenzito a causa della posizione, ma i nostri bignè alla crema sono stati bravi», proseguì di buonumore.  
«Lan», disse Celes, emettendo un lieve sbuffo, «aiuto. Bisogna cambiargli il pannolino».

«Mio prezioso?».  
Gianfredo e Laurizia erano stati cambiati, lavati e profumati, quindi al momento si preoccupavano solo di assumere dai rispettivi biberon di cristallo, aiutati da un ciuccio di gomma installato come tappo, il loro latte necessario per crescere.  
Celes stette a guardare, dalla stessa poltrona verde, Shannen e Langley che li tenevano in braccio per nutrirli, quando il secondo parlò per esprimere un qualche dubbio.  
«Cosa c’è?».  
«Ecco… come dire? Ho il sospetto che i nostri zuccherini si ribellino di già alla mamma. Ricordo che hai detto di averci messo due ore per addormentarli, mentre io-».  
«Si sta vantando perché presume di essere il loro preferito. È ancora troppo presto per dirlo», lo contraddisse Shannen che non si era reso molto utile, a parte quel frangente in cui reggeva Lanfredo per nutrirlo.  
«Adesso basta. Non siate gelosi l’uno dell’altro, oppure vi scarico i figli e parto per intraprendere una nuova campagna magica», li minacciò Celes, anche se si conteneva dal ridere.  
Una cosa poco simpatica della sua nuova vita, perché di questo si trattava, la gravidanza gemellare inaspettata gli aveva stravolto l’esistenza, era il fatto di doverli tenere d’occhio spesso e di vederli dipendere da loro.  
Tuttavia, la parte più bella fra tutti era sapere che coloro che amava di più al mondo non erano scappati di fronte alle responsabilità, anzi: le stavano affrontando meglio di quanto avesse mai immaginato.  
Battibeccando, certo, però Celes non avrebbe barattato nemmeno questo aspetto per tutta la magia del Polyverso.

__  
Note finali: Sperando di aver fatto cosa gradita, ho scritto quest’idea che mi frullava per la testa da quando ho scoperto dei gemelli e si è speculato sul loro genere.  
Per me, comunque andrà, sono un maschietto e una femminuccia ù.ù (al massimo alla fine del cowt aggiungo la dicitura ‘genderswap’, se la femminuccia non c’è xD) Ringrazio Steno per i nomi.  
Ovviamente il protagonista è Langley, il mio preferito <3 però mi sembrava giusto far comparire anche Celes e Shannen, spero non siano troppo OOC xD


End file.
